


Tim's omega adventures

by Cazz_jaytimbatfam



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazz_jaytimbatfam/pseuds/Cazz_jaytimbatfam
Summary: Tim who is an omega, was in an abusive relationship with kon until he had enough, on his way home Tim is jumped by an alpha and is impregnated. He leaves Gotham until Jason finds him again.





	Tim's omega adventures

BEGINNING (CHAPTER 1)

-January 18th 2011-

"I'm done with this! I've had enough of all this shit! Just because I'm an omega and your an alpha doesn't mean you can do this to me!"

-%-

Tim grumbled as he walked through the streets of gothem. He rubbed at his soar arm and swore. Why did he have to of been born an omega? Why non an alpha? God even a beta would have been better! 

Focused on what had just happened, Tim didn't notice the alpha lurking behind him until he was grabbed by the shoulders and pushed into an ally and forced into a wall.

"Hi babe," a voice -obviously drunk- slurred as he struggled fruitlessly to free himself "what's something like you doing out here, hmmm?"

"I'm not an object!" Tim growled -fed up of controlling alpha's, "now get the hell of me!"

The alpha only smirked and started nipping at his neck and Tim felt his heart stutter. He tried uselessly to get out of the death grip on him but only succeeded in jarring his already painfully soar arm.

"I said get OFF ME!" Tim screamed, hopping to see a shadow to swoop overhead and stop what was happening. The only response he got was being flipped so his face was scrunched against the wall and the telltale sound of a zipper being roughly opened.

Tim spaced out as much as he could as he felt his trousers and pants being tugged down and wished he could just be in his apartment, curled up in blankets. not here, in some scummy ally, being rapped...

-%-

When the alpha was finished with him, Tim was violently shoved to the ground and the alpha stumbled away.

After around 10 minutes of laying on the ground, Tim got to his feet and hurried out the ally towards his apartment.

-%-

-January 19th 2011-

"Hey timbers, what you doing round 'ere?"

Tim tensed as dick wound his arm over his shoulders, but thankfully, he didn't notice.

"What? Can't come and see my family once in a while?" Tim asked teasingly. Truthfully, once Tim got to his apartment he just couldn't feel... Safe. And the closest thing to safe for him is Wayne manor.

Damian scoffes as he enters the room, waltzing up to stand next to Dick. "I do not blame you for wanting to see me, I am the true son after all. But I'm afraid -actually, no I'm not- nobody wants you here."

Tim rolled his eyes at the ignorant boy and slid of the stool he was sitting on, away from Dick's grasp, and walked to the door. "Yeah, yeah. Sure brat!" He through over his shoulder as he passed a confused Jason who -judging by the smell of gunpowder- had just come to the manor from being Red Hood.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" 

Tim again rolled his eyes as he headed towards the door.

-%-

-February 2nd 2011-

Tim hadn't spoken to the family much since his visit to the manor. He wasn't getting much sleep either... Tim shook his head as his mind filled with memories.

He was taking a week of from red robin after being on suppressants for the last 3 months as he was due a heat.

He got comfortable in his apartment and made sure all his Wayne enterprise work was finished. He also made sure people stayed away as he knew he got a little... Overexcited at these times.

Only... He didn't go onto heat like he should of.

He didn't go into heat in the slightest for the whole week. 

But he was off the suppressants and he knew his heats cycle, timing and how he acts.

He's going to have to look into it...

-%-

-February 12th 2011-

Tim was waiting in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He wanted to know what was going on with his body...

... Though he had a good idea...

... And he didn't like that idea. One. Bit.

He had to make sure he didn't accidentally clue the rest of his family about what was going on and where he was going, and it's not as easy as it sounds. He had to lie his way out of a 'brother bonding' thing Dick made up and had to get a day off work without the knowledge of why to Bruce and Lucius. But, to be honest, Jason was really the only one he was even the slightest bit suspicious.

He doesn't know weather to be glad or disappointed.

-%-

-February 19th 2011-

"Where are you going!?"

Tim froze at the sound of Bart's voice and turned around slowly, his overfilled backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry! Must have forgotten, I'm going on a trip for a case I've got and I won't be back for a month or two..."

" Oh..! Umm, ok then. Say, are you and Kon good? You've been acting kinda tense around each other lately..? "

Tim smiled, "we're fine Bart, umm, sorry I really have to go now..."

" Oh, yeah, sure! See ya then! " Bart shouted as Tim rushed towards the door for titans tower, not noticing the tears in Tim's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the concept of Tim being a dad and having kid(s), whether that be biological by being an omega or ra's stealing his DNA of adoption. I always see him being the one pregnant in these situations and I like torturing by baby. ;-)
> 
> Hopefully you noticed I'm a huge JayTim can and most of my works will probs be JayTim!
> 
> Sorry if it's rubish, it's my first work


End file.
